Trapped In a Wardrobe
by irule800
Summary: The Gorillaz stuck in wardrobe!Im finished!So read and enjoy i guess....
1. Chapter 1

**Author'sNote:Hehehehe Im baaaaack...yes i did leave!Quite a while to...anywayz this is the first installment of my 'trapped in wardrobe' series.No i am NOT making fun of that dick hole whats-his-face...but anywayz its kinda random...ill take some flames in ur reveiws wtvr dude(dudette)s...Oh and huh a disclaimer**

**Disclaimer:I AM POOR!I DONT OWN SHIT!**

**Chap1**

_Gorillaz members 2D,Murdoc Niccals,Russel Hobbs,Noodle and Alan the interpreter find themselves in a small,empty wardrobe. Russel is in the back while Murdoc is squised into his stomach, along with 2D and Noodle._

2D: Wha' we doin' in here?

Muds(Murdoc): 'Ow should we know dumbass.(Flicks 2D's nose)

2D: Ow...

Noodle(Through Alan the Interpreter): It's so dark...

_**Me: Hem,hem.Welcome to 'trapped in a wardrobe'! **_

Muds: What the hell is this?

_**Me: May I finish? Its a contest! Last person left wins 1,000 bucks-**_

Russ(Russel): Oh screw that! I make enough damn money! starts to squeeze out

_**Me: sighs Plus free peanuts.**_

Russ: moves back to place

2D: Hey, aren' you making fun of that R.Kelly song 'Trapped in a Closet'?

_**Me: No!Your in a wardrobe!**_

Muds: What's the difference?

Russ: Wardrobes have two doors and are usually bigger dumbass.

2D: Aren' they suppose to be in bedrooms too or summink?

Muds: No duh dullard.

Russ: Actually closets can be too-

_**Me: So anyway are you all up for the challenge?**_

Noodle: Sure

Muds: Whatever...

Russ: Okay

2D: Wait, are the peanuts salted?

_**Me: Sure they are...**_

2D: 'Ell yeah!

_**Me: Wonderful!Now there are certain rules you must follow-**_

_**1.You may not leave thewardrobe without any permission, unless you wish to quit.**_

_**2.Do not insult you host or his/her guest in anyway, or you shall burn in eternal hell fire.**_

Murdoc: 'Eally?We get to meet Satan?

_**Me: Right...well I don't feel like listing all the rules so we'll just learn them along the way.**_

Russ: But what if we do something wrong without knowing it? That wouldn't be fair.

_**Me: Life's not fair.**_

2D: She does have a point...

Muds: What would you know about havin' a 'point'?

_**Me: Hey!Rule number 46 clearly states and I quote 'No picking fights without the host's permission.'!**_

Noodle: What are you talking about?You never showed us the ru-

_**Me: Silence person who talks through an interpreter!Do not question my methods or authorita!Hemhem...anyway we must say good bye to out lovely audience now!Tomorrow we will have some very special guest or guests!So for now bye!**_

2D: So long!Farewell!I bid you all adu!

Muds: Pffffft!This is so stupid!waves

Russ: Peace.

Noodle: byebye!

Alan: See you later!

_**Me: Hey Alan who said you could talk?Anyway,review people who reads this crappy crap for brains crap!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Daaaamn...people actually reviewed?Well Im gonna answer them all right now(like those other authors that do).**

**Elissa1223:YEAH!GREAT ISNT IT?**

**AishiExcel:Oh I plan to write more...yes this chap is VERY crazy.**

**I Love Noodles:NO PLEASE DON'T!I DON'T WANNA ANOTHER CONCUSION!**

**Madamoiselle Fleur:Glad you think it's funny,but I can't assure not calling 2D stupid.**

**Rocku:Lol.Yeah that ep was funny...**

**xxxTheCheshireCatxxx:Dang that was long...**

**Now for a disclaimer**

**Disclaimer:I dont own anything in this story accept the plot.**

Chap2

_**Me: Welcome back everybody!**_

Noodle: We hate you.

_**Me: I love you too!But enough of that, today we're gonna have some VERY special guests and stuff.**_

2D: Eally ray?

Muds: Huh?

Russ: We're hungry.

_**Me: Oh I see...have some bacon!**_

(Bacon comes falling out of the air)

Muds: Wha' the hell is wrong with you?

2D: He say is ay obviosly ay razy cay.

Muds: Why you talkin' funny?

Alan: He said 'She is obviosly crazy'

_**Me: Nobody asked you.But anyways,our first 'special' guest is my best friend Elissa.**_

(On que,best friend Elissa squeses into the wardrobe)

Elissa: Oh my god it's 2D!

2D: Yes I am!

Elissa: Oh my god it's Murdoc!

2D: Yes I am!

Muds: (Smacks 2D on the side of the head.)I see you bought a groupie.

Elissa: Oh my god it's-

_**Me: I think we all get the point dude.Now our next 'special' guest is my other pal, Lindsay.**_

(Lindsay squeeses in)

Lindsay: Sweet, it's Murdoc!And 2D!And Russel!And Noodle!

Russ: Why exactly did you bring them?

_**Me: Cuz it's my b-day!**_

2D: Oh happy birthday!

Elissa: You lair!Your birthday's in August!

2D: What!You lied to me?(begins to cry)

_**Me: If you guys keep being stupid, no peanuts!**_

2D:(adruptedly stops crying)

_**Me: Now another guest who's not my friend,but is a JTHM comic character,Nail Bunny!**_

(bloody severed rabbit floats in next to Noodle)

Noodle: My lord that's disgusting!(runs out and 'Champions of Fire' starts to play with confetti flying everywhere)

Lindsay: NO!I have to touch you! (runs after Noodle)

_**Me: One victim gone,now only three to go..ahahaha!**_

Muds:Are you mental?

**_Me: No,but this guy is!Please welcome the star of JTHM,JohnnyC.!_(AN:Yess thats his last initial)**

(Johnny(Nny) the homicidal maniac easily squeeses in)

Nny:Hey everybody!Whaddaya want for Christmas?

2D:Hi Johnny!

NB(NailBunny):Hello Johnny,how are we feeling hmmm?

Nny:Terrible!Life sucks!The BrainFreezy machine's broke!

Elissa:And how's that make you feel?

Nny:Like I wanna kill myself!

Elissa:And how's that-

_**Me: Elissa don't start.**_

Russ:Nny man?Why the hell you killin' peole huh?Just calm down and-

_**Me: Hey!Rule number 234 CLEARLY states 'Don't question JohnnyC.'s problems'!**_

NB:How could that be a rule?You are obviosly makeing them up as you go along.

_**Me: Uh..you gotta go.**_

(Nail Bunny poofs away)

2D:How'd you do tha'?

Elissa: She has her ways...

Muds: Hey,how many rules are there?

_**Me: 666...or was it 777?**_

Nny: Hey!777 is my house number!(takes out a chainsaw)What else do you know!

_**Me: Calm down Nny!Take some deep breaths.**_

Elissa:A bit wacky aren't you?

Nny:(drops chainsaw)Excuse me?

_**Me:Well uhoh...**_

Elissa:I called you wacky.

Nny:(Vein in forhead twitches)I hate that word...the word wacky that is...

Elissa:(looking scared)I-I just called you-

Nny:IM TIRED OF IT!ALL YOU ASSHOLES WITH THIER OPINIONS!ALL BECAUSE I ACT OR LOOK DIFFERENT,DOESN"T MEAN I DON'T HAVE FRIGGIN FEELINGS!YOU THINK I'M WACKY?(takes out sledge hammer)I'LL SHOW YOU WACKY!I'LL SHOW YOU WACKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!(starts to chase a screaming Elissa out of the wardrobe)

2D,Muds,Russel:Daaaaaaaaaamn...

**_Me:Oh don't worry,they'll be back...they ALWAYS come back._**(maniacal laughter)

Russ:I think your a bit wacky...

**_Me:I love you too!But enough of that,this is the end of Chap2.Sooo peoples please review!Thankyou._**(gives mock bow)


	3. Chapter 3

**An:Wow what a week...what a fing week.Im not sure I can say f in a T fic...but anyways uh hmm I guess I'll start this chap now,even though I recently posted the other,so have no reviews...um how about I answer em at the end.**

**Disclaimer:same as last 2 chaps...**

**Okay,let's get it started(or retarded)**

_**Me:And it's chapter three,WOOHOO!**_

2D:Yay!

Muds:Why are you so happy?

Elissa:What's gonna happen this time Gabby?

Russ:How'd the hell you get here?

_**Me:Well,one of our guests will be coming back,and some new ones!**_

Lindsay:And who'll these new guests be?

Muds:I though' you left!

_**Me:I told you,they ALWAYS come back.Well anyway,back from eh wherever he goes,iiittt'ssss Johnny!**_

(Nny hops in)

Nny:Did ya miss me?(smiles like a maniac)

_**Me:I sure did!Applaud him!**_

(everyone claps nervously)

Lindsay:Well,I kinda missed him...

2D:'Eally?

_**Me:YapYap,shut up!Our next guest is Elissa's little sister,Brooke!**_

(Brooke runs in and squeezes 2D)

_**Me:Oh how nice...and now our special guest,some fawn dude from 'The Lion,the Witch,and The Wardrobe'!**_

(fawn guy(FG) walks in)

FG:My name is Mr.-

_**Me:Yeah whatever...You annoy me!**_

(FG poofs away)

Brooke:He was only here a few-

_**Me:SILENCE!**_

Nny:You tell 'em!

Elissa:Shut up man...

Nny:What did you say?

Elissa:uh nuthing 'cough' moron 'cough'

Nny:Hey!

**_Me:Hey!Let's not get roudy...Uh anyway_** **_now let's welcome...Chef from SouthPark!_**

(Chef walks in)

Chef:Hey children!

Me,Elissa,Brooke,Lindsay,and2D:Hey Chef.

EveryOneElse:Where not children.

Chef:Sure,sure,children.So Gabby,how are you gonna get rid of a character today?

**_Me:Wonderful question!Today we will be makeing fun of_** (drum roll) **_Surviver!_**

Muds:Uh?

2D:YAY!

Nny:And how will I be helping today Gabby?

_**Me:You get to make sure nobody runs away when I let them out to vote!Here's your weapon!**_

(bloody axe pops into Nny's hand)

_**Me:Now,get going!**_

(1/2 later)

_**Me:Alright,you guys done voting?**_

GorillazMembers:Yes.

Muds:This is ridiculus...

_**Me:Okay everybody take a torch!**_

(Chef hands out torches)

_**Me:Alrighty then!Johnny,will you take the honors?**_

Nny:Of course.(pulls out pot with papers and Surviver music plays)Kay,first one is...2D!

(2D dramatically looks down at his feet nervously)

Nny:Next,to Russel.

(dramatic close up of Russel)

Nny:And lastly...Russel

2D:How'd that happen?

Muds:Yeah I voted for 2D.Which means 2D voted for Russ...

Russ:And I voted for myself.(squeeses out and now there's ALOT more room.'DanceDance' starts to play while turkey legs come from the ceiling)

Muds:Wha' the hell?

2D&Elissa:DanceDance,We're falling apart to half time...

(Nny dances like the dorky guy did in the music video at the end)

Brooke:Wow these taste good!(eats a turkey leg)

_**Me:Thankyou!My mom made 'em.**_

Lindsay:They hurt too...

Chef:Well your moms a wondeful cook.

_**Me:Oh stop it!Really I mean it.Now lets cut the music.**_

(music stops.Elissa and 2D stop singing and Nny stops dancing)

_**Me:Now,everybody listen closley...we have one more veeerrry important guest coming.He's a lion you see.His name is Aslan,and he comes from where Mr.FawnGuy comes from.Now it's very,very,VERY important we don't upset him,alright.**_

Everyone except Nny(who smiles evily):Okay.

(Aslan walks in)

Aslan:Hello everyone.

Everyone (nervously):Hello.

Aslan:Thankyou for inviting me.

_**Me:No problem your higness.**_

Muds:Why the hell did you brin' a lion?

Nny:Tsk,tsk,what language we use...

Elissa:Look who's talking...

Brooke:What's it like being a lion?

Aslan:Well-(goes into a long explanation while Nny sneaks up behind him and after 5minutes hits Aslan with a bat)

Nny:HA!I GOT THE SON OF A BITCH!

Aslan:YOU DIRTY FRIGGIN BASARD!(starts to chase Nny around while everyone else screams)

_**Me:Kay,time for lion to go!**_

(Aslan poofs away)

_**Me:What did I say?**_

Nny:Hehe,sorry Gabby.

_**Me:No,what the hell did I say?**_

Nny:Not to mess with the lion.

_**Me:And WHAT did you do?**_

Nny:sighI messed with the lion.I am very sorry.

_**Me:That's right and you should be your a bad Johnny,bad,bad,BAD Johnny...but I forgive!And now-**_

Brooke:What the end?

_**Me:SILENCE!**_

Muds:Is it the end?

_**Me:NO!Nice try guess though,but the correct answer is,its the end!**_

Elissa:But-

_**Me:Shhhhhhhhh Elissa!Your a bad Elissa,very bad!But serously it is the end, and until next time...just keep reviewing!**_

**AN:Now time for these reviews:**

**xxxTheCheshireCatxxx:i explained at school right?**

**HeddenKisses:Oh thankyou!**

**Madamoiselle Fluer:yeah i think it is illegal...**

**AishaExel:Uh yeah i think thats different...**

**All in all thanks for the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:Okay,heres the last chapter aight?oh now i noe i can say fuck so ill be having alot of fun with the word,fuck.Im gonna be lazy and not answer any of the reviews.Now read the goddamn story!Oh and you may notice me experimenting with their accents :)**

**Disclaimer:dont own gorillaz,jthm,or anything else i might make fun of**

**The Finalle(or finally)**

**People left right now**

**1.2D**

**2.Murdoc Niccals**

**Guests still here**

**1.Elissa**

**2.Nny**

Muds:Hold on,whot happened to Chef,an' the other wierdos?

_**Me:Oh there was a terrible accident!A submarine crash.They were all anounced dead,but nobodys sure.But let us take this time as a moment to share the dangers of submarines.They can be dangerous kids.No matter what the Trix rabbit says,they are.They go all under water,and stuff,then the next thing you know,CRASH!Your pitiful life is over.And that's why,you should never put icecream sandwiches in a toaster.**_

Elissa:Wait,did I miss something?That didn't make sense.

2D:Then you obviosly wos NOT listenin'!It was perfectly clear.

Murdoc:Yeah huh.(rolls eyes)

_**Me:Thankyou 2D for listening.But anyway,what should we do today...Nny?**_

Nny:Well,we could make some rice crispie treats.You got anu marshmellows?

_**Me:No,afriad not.**_

Nny:Son of a bitch.

Muds:Why the fuck you gotta use language like tha'?

Nny:Look who's fuckin' talking.

2D:What fucking language we use here.

_**Me:Tsk,tsk,3 times!That will be a dollar each,cough up the dough.**_

Muds:What's a dollar?

Elissa:American money,shouldn't you know that?

2D:Not 'eally.

Nny:Sorry I'm broke.

_**Me:Okay,but no mor saying 'fuck' alright?You'll have to pay a fee.It clearly states that in rule number 1,234.**_

Muds:But last time you said there'ar**(AN:All one word!)**at least 777.

_**Me:Haha,your funny dude!But today,one of yous gotta go.How am I gonna do that?You ask don't you?You wallow at my greatness and mystery,yes!But enough wallowing for now!Today,the choice will be decided by a mocking of 'Fear Factor'!**_

(Scary music)

2D:Wha' the fucks 'Fear Factor'?

_**Me:Dollar for me!Hehe.It's like a 'Truth or Dare',but instead,you can't choose and everything's a dare.**_

Muds:Man,Stu!Even I knew tha'!You shoul' be gettin' out more.

2D:No you didn'.(recieves punch from Murdoc in the gut.)

_**Me:Well with all these people gone,where gonna need some new characters!Hows about...Dib from Invader Zim?**_

(Dib poofs up)

Nny:Oooooooooooooo!Our animation styles are so alike!

Dib:How'd the hell I get here?

_**Me:Never mind that!Your gonna help hand out these ham popcicles for these Brits to eat.**_

(two ham popcicles poof into Dib's hands,he hands one to 2D and the other to Murdoc)

Dib:That was it?

_**Me:No,hand out these barf bags.**_

(Barfbags appear into Dib's hands and he hands them to 2D and Murdoc)

_**Me:Elissa,hand out napkins.**_

(She hands out napkins!Spooky.)

Dib:Can I go?Phsyco man is creeping me out.

Nny:Hehe.(smiles VERY scary like)

_**Me:Na,we need your company.But anyway boys dig in, now!**_

Muds:I aint eatin' tha' shit!

_**Me:I says,NOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!**_

Muds:Alrigh',alrigh,Satan!

(slowly starts eating them with 2D.they start looking sick)

_**Me:Faster!Eat faster!**_

Nny:HAHAHA(and so on)

Dib:My lord,this is sick.

Elissa:I know,that looks disgusting.

(Murdoc and 2D throw up,missing the barf bags by a mile)

Elissa:Ewwww!Gorillaz puke!

_**Me:Well Dib you dumbass,clean it up!**_

Dib:Okay,okay!(starts mopping with magically apeared cleaning supplies)

_**Me:Well,looks like a tie!I guess that means one of yous gets the money,the other gets peanuts.**_

Muds:Gimme the money!(Money thrown at him by invisble force,spooky!Anyways,he runs out in pure joy...if Murdoc has the emotion)

2D:Gimme the peanuts!(Big ass bag of salted peanuts are thrown at him)Yay!(crys in joy and walks out)

Elissa:THAT ended shorter then I suspected.

_**Me:Yeah I know...but Im tired and that's ALL your gettin got now.Maybe after these damn holidays I'll make a unedited version of this chap,with everything I wanted to say,like bring your sister back.But anyway,let's all say,'Happy Holidays'.**_

(Everyone ever involved in this story comes out)

Everyone:HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

2D:And God bless us,everyone!(Murdoc punches him)

2D:Wha' you do tha' for?

Muds:For bein' a dullard.

2D:Oh okay.

(Everyone waves)

**AN:Serously people,happy holidays,and review if you wanna,I dont care,Im to tired.**


End file.
